


Midnight Embrace

by Kateri



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bottom Merlin, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 23:07:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2206470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kateri/pseuds/Kateri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur takes his shy lover to bed for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Embrace

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written as a kink me fill for the prompt Shy, nervous, self conscious Merlin bottoming from the top.

Arthur gently held Merlin's face between his hands as he slowly kissed him, trying to get his shy lover to relax his tense body. The naked young men kneelled in the middle of Arthur's large bed, barely touching. When he felt Merlin begin to reciprocate his kisses Arthur allowed his hands to wonder slightly, laying one on a shoulder, brushing down Merlin's side or back lightly.  
When it became apparent that his touches were welcome Arthur placed his hands on Merlin's pert bottom and upper back and wordlessly, yet gently encouraged him to shift closer to Arthur and straddle his thighs. Once the slighter man allowed himself to be maneuvered Arthur slowed the pace, focusing once again on his kisses so as not to give Merlin time to become self conscious and try to retreat. 

Sure that Merlin was caught up in their lip play Arthur began to gently massage the pale orbs now resting on his lap, occasionally dipping a finger into the crease between them to catch at the pucker hidden there. After an eternity of this, with the occasional foray to touch Merlin’s body elsewhere, Arthur carefully reached with one hand for the jar of oil that he had obtained and placed next to him on the bed. Generously coating his fingers he reached once more for that hidden pucker, rubbing his fingers around it before pressing the tip of one in. 

Feeling Merlin freeze and abandon their kiss Arthur moved his head to the side to hush Merlin in his ear before taking his ear lobe between his teeth and giving it a small nip and tug. At Merlin’s gasp Arthur allowed his finger to slip in further and whispered into his soon to be lover’s ear.

“Relax, my little hawk. It is only the two of us, and I promise that we will soon soar,” Arthur cajoled in a husky, lust soaked voice. 

At the low voiced endearment Merlin’s body relaxed and allowed a second finger to slide into him next to the first. Making encouraging noises Arthur pumped them into the quivering body several times before catching Merlin’s plump lips in another kiss, this one more aggressive than the previous ones. Falling into the kiss Merlin’s body began to respond to Arthur’s questing fingers, rocking slighting back onto them. This slight moment was enough to cause their engorged members to brush up against each other, adding to the growing need to both men. 

As Arthur found his need climbing he worked in a third finger, eager for what was to follow but unwilling to rush his less experienced lover on their first night together. At last however he felt the ease with which his fingers slipped in and out of Merlin’s channel proved that Merlin was ready to take him. Not wishing to move too quickly though Arthur changed his plans. Instead of laying Merlin out in front of him to conquer Arthur chose to lean backwards onto his bed. This left him laid out before Merlin, with the nervous man perched above him. 

Gently Arthur encouraged Merlin to his knees until he was hovering above Arthur’s straining, glistening cock. Taking himself in hand Arthur maneuvered himself so that his leaking tip caught the edge of Merlin’s oiled hole. Grasping Merlin’s hips in a firm grip he slowly pulled him down. At an agonizingly slow pace Arthur felt the tip of his member begin to breach Merlin and begin a slow slide into the furnace of the other man. As he slowly entered and conquered Merlin’s body he had to fight not to brutally thrust up and bury himself in the velvet vice enveloping him. 

Merlin’s gasp as he finally welcomed the last of Arthur into his body seemed to take an eon, but the denied physical pleasure was worth it as Arthur gazed upon Merlin’s face in the candle light has he tried to adjust to the invader within. Trembling with the need to trust and dominate Arthur couldn’t help but think that they fit together like a sword and sheath. The image caused him such pleasure that he couldn't suppress a groan and clutched tighter at Merlin’s waist. 

Much sooner than Arthur expected Merlin began to gently rock, causing small shocks of pleasure to both men. Encouraging, but not demanding, Arthur guided Merlin upwards and then down again causing Merlin to make small mews of pleasure. Soon he needed no encouragement, moving up and down the pulsing rod that impaled him and sought to touch the deepest portions of his soul. Each slow glide up was followed by a faster decent, until suddenly with a startled cry Merlin coated Arthur with his release as he came, his own bouncing cock untouched all evening. Shifting his grip Arthur encouraged Merlin to continue to bob on his cock, finally thrusting into the welcoming, clutching heat. Before long Arthur joined Merlin, tumbling over the precipice of pleasure. 

As his exhausted lover collapsed on his chest, Arthur clutched at his slender body and kissed his sweaty brow. He whispered endearments in his ear and praised him, promising many more nights like this one as they both slowly slid toward a sated slumber wrapped around each other.


End file.
